


Wingless

by Moonshine8715 (Janijimenz)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ashton, Bottom Calum, Bottom Niall, Crossdressing, Elcrossdressingnoesunkink, Esclavo Calum, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Niall, M/M, Reino Au, Reino Inventado, Smuteventualmente, Top Harry, Top Luke, Top Michael
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janijimenz/pseuds/Moonshine8715
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke está a punto de heredar el reino de Cirhe, y tiene que encontrar una esposa, algo que no lo tiene de muy buen humor. Mientras que Ashton es obligado a un viaje a la capital para que encuentre una prometida. Lo que ambos no sabían era que terminarían comprometidos el uno con el otro.<br/>O en donde Luke le pide a Ashton que se vista como su futura esposa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ámbar

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Lashton que escribo, y no podía faltarme el Narry y Malum, aun esto decidiendo si pondré Lilo.  
> Espero que les guste, cualquier comentario o duda no tengan miedo de decirme.  
> También no tengo beta para estas cosas, así que si tengo algún error, no duden en decírmelo.

En frente del mar se encuentra un hermoso castillo, tan resplandeciente que parece construido a base de oro y piedras preciosas, su vegetación desborda por todos lados y con un radiante color verde, los grandes jardines no le rendían cuentas a ningún caleidoscopio, la gran variedad de color, texturas y formas en las flores hacían que el propio palacio pareciera tener un hermosos vals con las hadas. Pero no solo el castillo era de esta manera, todo el reino de Cirhe mostraba esta particularidad caleidoscópica.  
Swernd, la capital de Cirhe y donde habitaba la familia real así como todas las familias con un apellido importante, se preparaba para el gran baile; como todos los años la ciudad dorada, como es conocida por los habitantes del reino, festejaba un baile en el palacio, una de las pocas oportunidades del pueblo de ver a la familia real junta. Ya que el rey normalmente se encuentra ausente en el palacio, siempre se escuchaba de su presencia en algún límite del reino. Y no, el reinado cirhes no estaba bajo ataque ni en problemas, pero el rey gustaba de mantener todo bajo control, por eso se podía decir que su reinado es uno de los mejores que ha ocurrido en el lugar.  
El baile de este año era diferente, debía ser aún más grande de lo normal, más ostentoso y en pocas palabras, prefecto. El futuro rey estaba en busca de una compañera junto a su trono y este era el baile donde él tendría que encontrarla.  
Ashton sabía que no quería ir a ese baile, su madre lo había forzado a que asistiera, él ni sabía cómo ella había conseguido que lo invitaran, no era hijo de ningún conde y menos de un noble, era cierto que tenían una vida decente, pero no podía pagar un traje tan caro como los que se lleva a esa clase de eventos, mucho menos sabía cómo debía actuar enfrente de todos esos niños mimados, su padre había dado una vaga explicación de que debía casarse con una chica que viviera en Swernd, para así cambiar un poco la situación de su familia; para Ashton esto implicaba muchas molestias e inconvenientes, no toleraba a las chicas de Swernd y tal vez lo más importante, no se sentía atraído hacia ellas o a ninguna otra clase de chicas.  
−¿Están seguros que necesito ir?−sabía que tener esta conversación por enésima vez no serviría de nada, había tratado de hacer a su madre entrar en razón, pero su padre no se veía muy convencido de las decisiones de su mujer, muy en el fondo sabia de la situación de su hijo, lo descubrió cuando este estaba abrazando a otro joven, al principio no sospecho nada, pero después el chico desconocido beso en los labios a su hijo, y fue cuando supo el por qué su primogénito nunca había llevado a ninguna joven para presentarla y mucho menos había hablado de matrimonio ya a sus diecisiete años, cuando Ashton sabe que su madre lo tuvo a los dieciséis.  
−Es necesario− contesto con voz cansina, su corazón podía estar gritando que no dejara ir a su hijo en busca de una vida que no le traería nada bueno a su alma y corazón, pero todo iba a ser peor si cumplía veinte y no tenía por lo menos una prometida, además debía pensar en sus dos hijos pequeños, no podía permitir que Ashton avergonzara a la familia. No lo iba a permitir.  
−No sé porque insisten en esta locura, no soy el tipo de esposo que esas chiquillas mimadas y ricas quieren, ellas desean estar con alguien como el príncipe Luke, o sus amigos estos, Harry y Michael, no con un chico de Winle sin dinero y nada atractivo como ellos− Ashton hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta que Balley estaba detrás de él.  
−Creo que tu belleza es muy diferente a la de ellos− el castaño se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a su mejor amigo, el hombre era alto y pelirrojo.− Buenos días, Señor Irwin− saludo con esa sonrisa que hacía que todos confiaran en él.  
−Buenas, Balley− el padre de Ashton estaba terminando de subir al carruaje una que otra maleta, se iba a un viaje de dos días, y regresaría justo para ver a su hijo partir hacia la capital.− ¿Qué te trae por aquí?− El señor Irwin desconfió al principio de Balley, pero pronto se aseguró asimismo que alguien tan varonil como él no podía estar interesado en su hijo o en ningún otro chico, por lo que no le veía problema en el que Ashton anduviera con él, además habían rumores de que se casaría en unos meses.  
−No creo ser capaz de venir a la pequeña fiesta de despedida de Ashton, así que quería que fuésemos a pescar para pasar un rato antes de que se vaya a la capital− el castaño no podía sonreír con las palabras de su mejor amigo, todos ya habían aceptado el hecho de que se iba en busca de una chica y que regresaría tal vez casado con hijos, simplemente no lo podía ver ocurriendo ni posible.  
−Creo que tu madre se va las puede arreglar con Harry y Lauren, así que disfruten su día, pero no regreses muy tarde, aún tienes que ayudar en la cena− y sin más el papá de Ash se alejó hasta desaparecer por la puerta principal de la casa Irwin.  
Los dos mejores amigos caminaban por las calles de Winle, eran una combinación muy rara, él siendo muy pequeño a comparación de Balley. Ambos caminaban en silencio, disfrutando de los débiles rayos de sol que se escurrían por las rendijas de las copas de los árboles, hasta que el más alto rompió el silencio con una frase que dejo un poco confundido a Ashton.  
−tu eres más como las frágiles alas de una mariposa, ellos son más como el duro mármol tallado− Balley volvió su rostro hacia su mejor amigo y lo vio un poco confundido, así que se apresuró a explicar− tu belleza, hace un rato te quejabas que no eras lo suficientemente atractivo como el príncipe Luke− cuando el castaño se dio cuenta a que se refería, sus mejillas ardieron como el helado de sandía que su mamá prepara en los veranos.  
−O sea, soy muy afeminado para ser como ellos− no lo decía de una mala manera, pero era cierto que era más bajito que cualquier chico de su edad, su figura era muy femenina cuando se ponía ropa apretada, por eso optaba usar vestuario holgado para que no se viera esa parte de él, sus rizos cafés y sus grandes ojos avellanas no ayudaban, pero lo que lo hacía ver aún más joven y hermoso eran sus hoyuelos, que siempre aparecían cuando reían, que era muy frecuente estando con Balley.  
−Claro que no, tienes una belleza única; cautivadora− Ashton no solía sonrojarse, ya que nunca nadie le hacía cumplidos, al menos no enfrente de él, pero Balley nunca se quedaba con la boca callada, siempre decía lo que sentía y por ello Ash en verdad creía en sus cumplidos.  
−No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo, suena como si estuvieras describiendo a Hashel− el castaño solo dejo salir una sonrisa tímida, los rumores eran ciertos y Balley se iba a casar en unos cuantos meses, Ashton solo había visto en una ocasión a la chica, la cual era hija de un granjero muy adinerado del pueblo. Ese día estaba en el mercado con Lauren cuando la vio pasar junto a su mejor amigo, su hermana pequeña lo fastidio de regreso a casa con el gran parecido que tenía la chica con él, pero eso no era cierto solo tenían el cabello castaño y con rizos, por lo demás eran diferentes, la chica tenía ojos verdes y una figura aún más pequeña que la de él.  
−No bromees, ella es una chica y tu un chico, sus bellezas no se pueden comparar− Ashton sentía un poco de celos, no es que gustara de Balley, sino que él también quería que alguien lo describiera con tanta ternura como su amigo describía a su prometida.  
Fue raro cuando su amigo le confeso que se iba a casar, nunca lo había visto con la chica antes de que se anunciara el compromiso, tal vez un par de saludos pero con su padre, por lo que le tomó de sorpresa, y aun no comprendía como se había enamorado de ella tan rápido, tal vez la chica era una buena persona después de todo, y Ashton solo necesitaba conocerla.  
En verdad no iban a pescar, en el caso del castaño, solo tomaban prestado el barco del papá de Balley y se dirigían al lago, su mejor amigo si pescaba uno que otro pez, pero casi siempre se distraía con la conversación que sostenía con el castaño. Ese día no fue la excepción, ambos platicaron del futuro que veía, y Balley sabía muy bien que era lo que Ashton quería para s futuro, por lo que escuchar la palabra matrimonio salir de los labios de este era muy raro, por lo que evita también la palabra, hasta que el castaño la mencionara.  
−Supongo que para el próximo año los dos estaremos casados− esto sorprendió al pelirrojo, que se quedó callado un buen rato hasta que reacciono y contesto.  
−Eso creo, tal vez con un hijo en camino− ambos miraban el fondo del agua, tan oscuro e incierto como el futuro que le esperaba al castaño en Swernd.−Te iré a visitar y tú tienes que venir a mi boda− el castaño solo asintió a la petición de su mejor amigo.  
−Asegúrate de llevar a Hashel cuando vengas a visitarme− el castaño sentía las lágrimas empujando por un lugar para derramarse, pero no quería hacer sentir sentimental a su mejor amigo.  
−Así será, no olvides de invitarme a tu boda− sin que el castaño se diera cuento, él saco un pequeña bolsa de manta del bolsillo de su pantalón. –Solo quiero que no lo olvides− Ashton extendió la palma de su mano, y en ella su mejor amigo dejo caer una pequeña piedra de color ámbar.  
−Es muy bonita, gracias−sin pensarlo dos veces, cerro la mano apretando la piedra.  
Los dos caminaban hacia la casa del castaño, el más pequeño se encontraba muy nervioso, tal vez era la última ocasión en la que caminarían como dos buenos solteros, él podía estar comprometido en un mes o menos, pero sentía que su ida a la capital cambiaria muchas cosas entre ellos dos.  
Se suponía que Michael llegaría a la mañana siguiente, por ello ya había hecho muchos planes para la noche, pero todo se vio turbado por el mensaje que su padre le había enviado con uno de sus caballeros más fieles; él necesitaba a su hijo al amanecer en su casa, a Michael no le importaba en lo más mínimo y no planeaba en ir, pero le fue asegurado que era para su beneficio. Así que lo siguiente que supo la hermosa joven que se encontraba tomando un baño para ofrecerle sus servicios al hijo del virrey, fue que el chico en cuestión ya había salido para su palacio. El viaje no demoraba más que medio día en caballo, y como era de esperarse de la realeza, Michael tenía un buen caballo.  
Mientras descansaban a la orilla de un río, pudo escuchar a unos cuantos guardias que fueron enviados para hacerle escolta, que un dote de esclavos habían llegado de cierta isla, al joven no le era un particular amante de los esclavos de cama, nunca los había necesitado, así que no creía que esa fuera la razón por la que su padre lo mando a llamar.  
Ya que sus planes se vieron frustrados, tuvo que hacer unos nuevos en su mente mientras cabalgaba a todo lo que podía el pobre animal; estaba más que claro que iría al palacio de Luke y lo más probable era que Harry se encontrara ahí. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que había visto a sus mejores amigos, ser hijo de uno de los dos virreyes de Cirhe era muy cansado.  
Sin duda el que más viajaba era Harry, ya que su padre se encargaba de muchos tratos internacionales y finanzas, por el contrario su padre se enfocaba más en las fuerzas, la mayoría de sus soldados graduados estaban dentro del ejército que acompañaban al rey en sus expediciones a los límites del reino, no había nadie mejor que los soldados Cliffords, una escuela que su bisabuelo había fundado junto a su palacio, donde le enseñaban a los jóvenes a ser un buen soldado.  
Michael no había asistido a los cursos completos, ya que tenía instructores privados, los tres herederos solían entrenar juntos con especialistas del palacio principal, así que no estaba de más decir que los tres eran muy fuertes.  
Su cabello azul rey estaba hecho un desastre, cuando llego a los establos del castillo, no estaba teñido, era el cabello natural que heredó de su madre, los ojos azules los tiene su padre, así que fue una hermosa combinación entre sus progenitores, su piel pálida era un regalo de la tez de porcelana de su abuela.  
Las escaleras principales eran de granito y te llevaban a la gran puerta principal, la cual era de mármol ahumado. Espero a que los guardias de la puerta le abrieran y cuando se dirigió a la cámara de su padre, pudo escuchar un llanto, no supo a que asociarlo así que siguió su camino, como hijo único era muy raro que alguien con una voz tan joven pudiera estar llorando, a esta zona del castillo las criadas no podían acceder.  
Tuvo que anunciarse a su padre, y cuando este le dio el permiso para entrar, la sangre de Michael se congelo por un instante, a los pies de su padre había una chica muy joven, tal vez unos años menor que él, quiso vomitar por el solo pensamiento de su padre usando a esa joven.  
−Esta chica que vez aquí, era tu obsequio mi querido hijo− el joven se relajó un poco al escuchar que la idea se escuchaba un poco más sensata, pero el “era” fue lo que lo dejo navegando en la duda.  
−No necesito una− el joven sabía que no debía hablar si no le decían así, pero le parecía vomitivo el hecho de que le vayan a dar una chica tan joven.  
−Siempre dices lo mismo, y a pesar de que tu madre casi te salva, ya que la pidió como una muchacha de compañía− Michael sintió que una carga se quitaba de sus hombros, pero también sabía que había algo más ahí.  
−Pero entre el lote de personas había alguien muy particular− su padre hizo una señal, y un par de hombres salieron de la habitación, regresando casi al momento, venían arrastrando a un chico, lo podía decir porque solo tenía un pantalón de manta blanca, ya embarrado con mucho barro.  
El muchacho era de cabello y ojos oscuros, su piel era bronceada, era una mezcla muy rara, pero atrayente, muy exótica. El peli-azul quedo atrapado por un momento en el estado en el cual se encontraba, con las muñecas heridas por los amarres que tenía, descalzo y sobre todo con una mirada vacía.  
−¿Qué quieres que yo haga?- es todo lo que pudo preguntar.  
−Lo que quieras, es tu esclavo; no me importa lo que quieras hacerle− el hombre chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato los hombres arrastraron al muchacho junto a su hijo. – Considéralo un pequeño regalo, a veces los chicos tienen mejores habilidades que las chicas− y sin más pidió que todos se retiraran.  
− ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?− pregunto uno de los hombres.  
−Llévenlo a que se bañe, le curen las manos y luego a mi habitación− Michael miro al joven, el cual solo le devolvió una mirada de esperanza− encadénenlo por el cuello, mientras se curan sus manos – el pequeño brillo que había en los ojos del castaño, se borró con el tono frío del muchacho guapo.


	2. El esclavo

Como casi todos los días, Phelia, la madre de Ashton, se levantó muy temprano para ir al mercado junto con una de las primas lejanas que estaban a su cuidado; la joven recibía comida, educación y vestimenta a cambio de sus servicios como chica de la limpieza.   
El mercado siempre estaba alzándose cuando llegaban, lo mejor que podías hacer en estos casos era ir primero por la carne, siempre las primeras comandadas de carne eran las más frescas, después de que su pequeña bolsa estuviera rebosante con la mejor carne del día, iba por la fruta y verdura; las manzanas más resplandecientes eran las que tenía el comerciante en una canasta especial, por eso se apresuraba a comprar las que pudiera. Normalmente el pan salía a las ocho de la mañana y para ese entonces ella ya se encontraba de camino a su casa, por lo que siempre veía que abrieran la panadería, se apresuraba a comprar el pan recién salido del horno y uno que otro pastelillo para la merienda de la tarde; Lauren y Harry amaban los dulces, Ashton también pero siempre lo negaba.   
Antes de las nueve de la mañana la primera docena de ropa ya estaba tendida y su sobrina ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Lauren y Harry ya se encontraban bañándose para ir al colegio y a punto de desayunar. Phelia sabía que Ashton estaba en esa fase de ignorar al mundo, que no quería que lo agobien con el tema de su viaje a la capital, pero hoy iba a ser un largo día; tenían que ir en busca de unos trajes hechos a mano que logro pagar con la venta de una oveja ya con bastante lana, no iba a mandar a su hijo a un baile real sin nada. Después debían ir al peluquero, aunque los rizos de su hijo siempre se veían realmente bien en él, así que se pensaría eso muy bien, luego había una importante reunión con ayuntamiento para dar constancia de que él abandonaba el pueblo por un par de meses, y entregarle así el permiso de salida y el de regreso; sí, un pueblo con un estricto control sobre sus integrantes.   
Y, tal vez pasarían por la casa de su abuelo para que le dieran su permiso y bendición en el viaje, era mucho protocolo para salir de un pueblo lejano a la capital, pero debían seguir con el riguroso procedimiento si querían que la partida de Ashton se diera al día siguiente.   
−¿Dónde está Ashton?− pregunto a los dos pequeños que ya se encontraban en el comedor. Harry solo se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba la servilleta blanca en el regazo.   
−Sigue durmiendo, toque a su puerta pero no respondió− El timbre de Lauren era muy dulce, pero también había un toque de sensatez en su manera de hablar.   
−Iré por él− sin dejar notar su enojo se apresuró hacia la habitación de su hijo. El chico partía a la mañana siguiente hacia la capital, en el tren de la primera hora y no había empacado ni un calcetín; y encima se daba el lujo de dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana.   
Toco repetidas veces y al no escuchar respuesta abrió de golpe la puerta, era la dueña de la casa y por lo tanto tenía las llaves de cada cerradura de la misma. Esperaba encontrarse con hijo durmiendo, pero el muchacho en cuestión solo estaba mirando a un par de pañuelos, su concentración era tan grande que no se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba a la puerta.   
−¿Todo bien, cariño?- fue cuando el castaño dio un pequeño brinco, apretó con fuerza los pañuelos y quiso ocultarlos metiéndolos a la maleta que estaba junto de él.   
−Sí, solo quería decir cual llevar, pero ya estaba por bajar− el castaño trato de sonreír y pretender que nada pasaba, pero se asustó cuando su madre cerró la puerta detrás de ella.   
−Ashton, dime que es lo que te preocupa; no es nada normal que te quedes mirando dos pañuelos, que por cierto lucen iguales− así como un suspiro derribando un palillo de dientes, su madre pisoteo su absurda excusa.   
−No es gran cosa…− el chico se detuvo por un segundo a analizar si era buena opción traer de regreso este tema, de que no quería irse a vivir a la capital para encontrar a una chica, tal vez era buena idea decirle a su madre de su atracción hacia los chicos, pero su mente temerosa solo lo guio a una escena poco esperanzadora; su padre lo iba a odiar, su madre lo iba a desconocer como su primogénito y todo el pueblo le iba a tener desprecio, no podía imaginarse ser tratado como un enfermo de lepra, porque así era exactamente como la gente lo iban a rechazar.   
−¿Es el viaje?− su madre pareció leer al menos el principio de sus vagas batallas internas− si es así, dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto de buscar una esposa− Phelia se puso en cuclillas manteniendo el equilibrio agarrándose de las rodillas de su hijo.   
Oh, nada el simple hecho de que me gustaría tener un esposo. Fue lo que pensó pero solo pudo decir.   
−Me da miedo ir a un lugar desconocido y solo a buscar a una desconocida para casarme− era una excusa muy inocente y de cierto modo verdadera.   
−Pensaras que soy un monstro por hacerte esto, pero no es el caso, solo quiero que tengas un futuro mejor, que no te quedes estancado en un oficio como la pesca o minero, quiero que te puedes codear con la gente de Swernd y darle a tu familia una buena vida− para Ashton sonaba como si su madre no era feliz con la vida que su padre le estaba dando.   
−¿Eso es lo que querías, ser la esposa de algún político en Swernd?− la pregunta la atrapo de sorpresa.   
−No, yo quería tener una buena vida y encontrar el amor, pero encontré lo que anhelaba con tu padre, una vida decente y alguien que me amara sin importar que, los tengo a ustedes− Ashton solo podía tomar las palabras de su madre como una contradictoria. Si quería que fuera feliz y tenga una buena vida, por qué lo mandaba lejos.   
−¿Y por qué crees que mi felicidad está en Swernd?− pregunto en un susurro, teniendo miedo de rebasar cualquier limite y enfadar a su madre. También temía que los estuvieran escuchando.   
Phelia no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación que le decía que mandara a su hijo a la capital. Tal vez, era porque no creía que ninguna de las chicas del pueblo era adecuada para su hijo; la mayoría de ellas querían esposo adinerados y con un buen nombre, en comparación las de la capital buscaban aventuras y cosas nuevas, por eso era más probable que su hijo sea escogido por una de ellas.   
−No se trata de que te quiera enviar lejos, solo es que…− pensó un poco, se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación, regresando un par de segundos después – mira, si piensas que es una mala idea no te voy a culpar, solo que como en los cuentos de hadas, pienso que la capital es una buena oportunidad para que encuentres el verdadero amor−   
−Hablas como si existiera…−pensó directamente en la piedra color ámbar que Balley le había obsequiado la noche anterior−es imposible que te enamores de una persona tanto para dejarlo todo− su madre por un momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, las palabras de su hijo solo demostraban que ingenuo era en el amor, temía que hicieran trizas su corazón si se enamoraba de una chica fría y sin escrúpulos en la ciudad, pero ella no iba poder evitar de quien se enamorara su hijo.   
−A todo el mundo le llega el amor de una manera que no puede controlar−se puso de pie, y miro a su hijo desde arriba, Ashton iba a poder con esto, ella estaba segura –vayamos a desayunar−le brindo su mano y él con gusto la tomo, Ashton sabía que esta era una de las pocas conversaciones frágiles y sinceras que ha tenido con su madre, y estaba feliz de haber podido decirle al menos la mitad de lo que sentía.   
El bello chico bronceado se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran sin piedad. Podía soportar estar encadenado de las manos y pasar unos días sin comida, pero que lo ataran del cuello como un vil perro era demasiada. Tuvo mucha suerte cuando Michael anuncio que no llegaría a dormir, se sintió tan aliviado de no tener que compartir la habitación con su nuevo dueño, pero todo se vio borroso cuando le anunciaron que ayudaría al amo a tomar su baño, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía el hermoso chico de cabellera azul?  
Fue arrastrado hacia una puerta enorme de bronce, el vitral que la adornaba mostraba unas sirenas dándole un baño a un hombre, por eso se le hizo muy obvio que se trataba del baño, pero toda la estructura del palacio era hermosa, tanto que le quitaban el aliento.   
−Aquí esta – lo empujaron hacia adelante, el muchacho al principio no vio a nadie, solo una hermosa tina en el suelo y que tenía el agua más cristalina que había visto en la vida, pequeños pétalos de rosa flotaban en ella y había un aroma a bosque.   
−Pueden retirarse− de otra puerta, pequeña que la principal, salió el apuesto chico; solo tenía un bonito batón de seda, que parecía mundana a comparación de la fina piel del joven. El esclavo pudo sentir sus mejillas arder un poco, su amo no traía nada más que esa prenda. ¿En serio iba a pedirle que lo bañe?, mientras pensaba en eso no se dio cuenta que los otros dos soldados ya habían salido de la habitación, dejándolos solos con el aroma del bosque. Así que dio un brinquito cuando escucho la fuerte y fría voz del joven.  
−No te pediré que me des un baño− sintió un peso caer de sus hombros− no dejaría que un esclavo me tocara, si es que en algún momento te uso para lo que en verdad te mandaron, no te dejare tocarme con tus manos− poco a poco se quitó el batón y se sumergió en el agua, el chico no pudo evitar mirar para el otro lado.   
Su reacción era muy inocente y lo sabía, no pretendía usarlo como esclavo de cama, eso era muy seguro, las chicas le sobraban, pero iba ser divertido jugar un poco con el castaño; su padre le había anunciado que el esclavo era virgen y por ello se lo daba, Michael no era muy fan de los compañeros vírgenes, era un embrollo tener que pasar por esa fase de acostumbrar el trasero de su acompañante, por ese motivo no iba a usar a su regalo.   
−Por cierto, dime tu nombre− sin alzar la vista, el joven esclavo solo contesto desde un rincón.   
−Calum− su voz era suave, y por ser la primera vez que hablaba desde que se lo dieron, Michael realmente se sorprendió por la amabilidad que emanaba, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que temblaba.   
−Me imagino que sabes quién soy, pero no puedes hablarme por mi nombre, es algo prohibido para los esclavos, solo puedes referirte a mi como tu amo− Michael poso su mirada en el castaño que se encontraba sentado en un rincón y con la cabeza hacia abajo, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Iba a ser el juguete más divertido que le hayan regalado en años.   
Luke se encontraba sentado a la mesa, su madre estaba al otro lado, como era de esperarse el rey se encontraba fuera; los empleados comenzaron a introducirse al gran comedor y en sus bandejas de plata habían sin fin de alimentos, desde la fruta más fresca y el pan recién salido del horno hasta la mantequilla recién hecha la noche anterior o la leche más deliciosa de reino. El joven príncipe no entendía por qué demasiada comida era servida en el desayuno cuando solo eran dos personas a la mesa. Había estado en algunos pueblos que no tenían ni un pedazo duro de pan a esta hora, o que debían levantarse muy temprano para conseguir estas cosas, y el solo se levantaba de cama y las tenía con solo pedirlo; a veces se sentía inútil.   
−¿Dónde se encuentra padre?− pregunto, miro el juego de frutas recién exprimidas y le dio un sorbo.   
−Se marchó a un pueblo no muy lejano, pero no te preocupes, llegara con tiempo justo para tu baile, cariño− la mujer solo se limitó a eso y continúo degustado su desayuno.  
Luke solo puso los ojos en blanco e imito la acción de su madre, no le importaba para nada el estúpido baile, no quería a una chica que le estuviera agobiando, la mayoría de las chicas lo querían por su posición como futuro rey, y otras por su atractivo, todas lo quería por ambas. Él estaba harto de tratarlas con delicadeza y tacto, cuando ellas eran unas serpientes que a la primera sacan los colmillos, pero no podía afectar su imagen como el próximo líder del reino.   
−Necesito salir al pueblo− le informo a su madre antes de que terminaran de recoger la mesa.  
−Motivo− demando la dama.   
−Quiero pasar por el hospital, y tal vez tenga una cena en el palacio de Michael− la mujer solo suspiro, cuando se trataba de Harry y Michael era imposible de negarse, y el hospital era una de las muchas cosas que Luke apoyaba mientras tenía tiempo libre.   
−Estoy de acuerdo, una vez que anuncies a tu futura esposa ya no tendrás el mismo tiempo para dedicar a tus beneficencias− las palabras de su madre sonaban tan vacías y frívolas, pero la mujer en el fondo tenía un muy buen corazón, solo que todo esto del reino le había hecho construir un muro alrededor de sus sentimientos, y Luke sabía perfectamente sobre ello.   
−Perfecto, entonces llegare en la noche, madre− se acercó y le dio un beso en la sien a su progenitora, hizo una pequeña reverencia, y sin más se retiró a su habitación, iba a cabalgar y tenía que estar con la ropa adecuada.   
La puerta se abrió de golpe, causando que tanto Ashton como Harry se despertaran sobresaltados. Phelia entro sin aviso alguno y comenzó a juntar las pertenencias de su hijo.  
−¿Qué es lo que sucede?− el castaño pregunto con voz rasposa y frotándose los parpados.   
−El tren, la hora de partida se adelantó y sale en una hora− dijo apresurada mientras buscaba el abrigo del más pequeño y se apresuraba a colocárselo.   
−¿Una hora?− sin duda eso fue lo que termino de despertar a Ashton. Brinco rápidamente de la cama cuando su madre le dijo que si y que se alistara rápido.  
Cuando bajo con su maleta, y una gabardina, sus hermanos se encontraban de pie junto a la puerta, terminando de colocarse el abrigo, Lauren hacia lo que podía con sus cabellos y Harry no tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.   
−¿Dónde está mamá?− pregunto mientras él mismo se ponía su abrigo. Los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros y unos instantes después la señora Phelia salió de la cocina hecha un manojo de nervios.   
−Es hora, el carruaje de la señora Dickens nos espera− Los tres le miraron y ella solo suspiro− su padre no ha regresado y él se llevó el nuestro, la vecina fue lo suficientemente amable para prestarnos el suyo. Así que apresúrense− abrió la puerta para que los tres hijos desfilaran hacia el transporte.   
Ashton termino de acomodar su maleta en la parte trasera del carruaje y miro por última vez su casa, iban a pasar meses antes de que volviera a cruzar esa pequeña puerta de madera que se suponía estaba pintada de blanco, pero ahora solo se podían ver tristes rezagos de dicho color.   
La noche era helada y sabía que iba a ser una larga noche, pensó que al menos iba a poder dormir un poco más en su cama, pero las reparaciones de las vías del tren se harían a primera hora de la mañana por lo que los primeros tres viajes no iba a poder salir, pero el tren que va a Swernd era el único de la semana, se les aviso a los pasajeros para que pudieran tomarlo.   
El lugar se encontraba casi vacío, solo un par de personas se encontraba esperando el tren y otras estaba para despedir a alguien, sus hermanitos y su madre se encontraba sentado en un banco, con caras tristes y llenas de cansancio. El mismo Ashton quería tirarse al suelo y dormir un par de horas más, pero el frio era muy latente en el edificio, y no podía quitarse esa maldita sensación de vacío en el estómago.   
−Pasajeros del tren 543, favor de abordar− sus entrañas se revolvieron aún más con cada palabra mencionada. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, y no sabía de qué manera, podía terminar asesinado en algún callejón de la capital o viviendo en uno de los barrios más pobres, tal vez no era una manera tan mala de morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que para ser el segundo capítulo esta muy lento y que Luke y Ashton no se han conocido, pero eso sucederá hasta el próximo capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.  
> gracias por leer.


End file.
